Reglas Para Sobrevivir
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Estas son las reglas para un nuevo juego, si las sigues o no depende de ti. Si sobrevives o no depende de los demás.


Reglas Para Sobrevivir

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De Btoom! No Me Pertenecen

Capítulo Único

 **-o-**

"No vuelvan a casa"

Recuerda con claridad las palabras del muchacho de pelo negro ahí en la playa, sucio y con el rostro manchado de sangre. El helicóptero estaba a sus espaldas, los cinco sobrevivientes de ese infierno se habían reunido a su llamado.

Desconfiado a un principio había acudido.

Saldrían de allí, el júbilo lo invadió. El joven que reconoció se había amotinado en su viaje en avión hablo, su voz vacilo quizá por la pérdida de sangre, una muchacha de pelo rubio lo tomo del brazo y le dio apoyo.

El viaje había sido largo hasta un aeropuerto pequeño y a todas vistas ilegal ya que no había pista, ni torre de control y el sabia de eso, había sido controlador de vuelo por más de diez años.

Nada más pisar tierra el grupo se separó, la voz del chico le llego a los oídos

"No vuelvan a casa"

Explico sus razones, cada una tan aterradora y sacada de viejas películas de mafia como la anterior.

Traición.

Claramente ese muchacho no conocía a su amada esposa.

Como pudo llego a una carretera y pidió un aventón a un camión de entregas, por suerte no estaba del todo lejos de una ciudad aunque el viaje duro dos horas.

Se avergonzó al robar un viejo saco de un borracho y revisar los bolsillos encontrando el dinero exacto para el viaje en tren que lo llevaría a casa.

Ah su hermosa esposa, ya quería verla y recordar con las manos su rostro y su aroma. Era tan joven y atractiva que la mayoría de los hombres lo envidiaban, era la hija única de su antiguo jefe, un viejo vivaz y astuto en los negocios.

Como él.

Dueño de una aeronáutica lo había favorecido tras cerrar un gran trato de expansión de territorio y la unión a una más pequeña empresa de transporte terrestre. Fue un impulso descomunal en su carrera. La había conocido por esos días, vestida con un traje azul y blanco en la fiesta de aniversario cincuenta, elegante se paseaba entre los invitados saludando con su voz graciosa.

Cuando se le acerco ella lo ignoro.

Eso lo molesto.

Recuerda haberse quejado a su jefe con unas copas de más, amenazando y replicando su falta de educación, al día siguiente se había disculpado y la joven tambaleante también, habría bebido mucho el día anterior y no se recuperaba.

Ella lo invito a comer, sonriendo y halagándolo.

Él se enamoró, con el tiempo ella lo acepto y se casaron, al principio no creyó encajar con ella, pero fue más que satisfactorio en más de un sentido.

Era perfecta. Amate y esposa. Todo ella.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa golpeo con emoción, pero no encontró respuesta. Recordando saco una llave de respaldo de una maceta cercana entro emocionado. Su esposa ha debido estar deprimida todo este tiempo, llorando su perdida.

Añoraba ver su rostro de alegría al verle.

Escucho unos ruidos en el piso superior y corrió a su encuentro, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se acercó a la cama, el sol del poniente le llegaba a la tierna figura de su esposa, corrió las sabanas para saludarla con un beso.

Pero no era ella.

Era un hombre, joven de rubio pelo, dormía boca abajo con la piel descubierta.

¡Pero que!

No pudo pensar más. Su mente se atoro al sentir la primera estocada, bajo la mirada a su estómago viendo claramente la punta de algo filoso atravesarle.

Se giró.

Su hermosa esposa. Se veía radiante con el pelo suelto y maquillaje como nunca antes.

-¡Porque volviste!-

Solo fue consiente que cayó al suelo con su hermosa esposa de frente, el cuchillo entrando y saliendo de él. Fue levemente consiente que la figura de la cama se incorporó.

-¡Maldito depravado! ¡Te odio¡ ¡Muere! ¡Muere!

No sintió nada más que su propia angustia. ¿Qué le había pasado a su hermosa esposa?

¿Acaso no lo había extrañado? ¿Acaso no había llorado su perdida?

Al final de su aliento cuando su vista ennegreció se dio cuenta de que quizá el muchacho tenía razón.

No debió volver a casa.

-o-

"No hablen con nadie que hayan conocido"

Ella había pasado los últimos seis meses trabajando de mesera en un restaurante de Hokkaido.

Odiaba el frio, lo odiaba a tal punto que le salían ronchas en la piel, le picaban y al rascarse le sangraban. Odiaba el frio con desesperación. Por eso sabía que nadie la buscaría allí.

Se rasco con disimulo el cuello bajo su ropa de lana, su jefe la vigilaba como un águila desde que llego, al principio ella pensó que la habían encontrado o la acosaban, pero después se dio cuenta que el solo desconfiaba de ella por su cicatriz.

Otra competidora se lo había hecho cuando trato de recoger un maletín.

Por suerte no había sido grave, ella lo había cosido a tiempo y había evitado que la cicatriz sea muy grande con los cuidados adecuados. Era enfermera después de todo.

La mejor.

Pero eso no valía nada ahora, no podía postular a un trabajo de su ramo o incluso dar a relucir sus conocimientos. Se tomó muy en serio los consejos de aquel chico. Y había vivido.

Hasta ahora.

Doblo su delantal y la puso en su taquilla al terminar su turno, con rapidez camino hasta su departamento que compartía con otra chica aguerrida que había escapado de casa por abuso.

Por suerte se habían encontrado y unido fuerzas para rentar aquel lugar.

Se quitó los guantes y colgó su ropa cerca de la estufa, la nieve no se derretía nunca en aquel paraje y el viento azotaba las ventanas. La puerta sonó y entro la joven Shiro, su compañera, cargaba unas bolsas de comida, sobras de su trabajo seguramente, pero que ella agradecía enormemente, en su vida pasada nunca habría comido sobras al trabajar para un hombre rico.

Suspiro.

Aquel hombre había sido muy bueno con ella y su madre, lamento su muerte y aún más que sus hijos la despidieran de tan mala manera.

Luego la isla. Pero alejo esos pensamientos no quería recordar nada de esa pesadilla.

Comió con ímpetu y se carcajeo de las historias de su compañera de piso, hace mucho que no reía e incluso había noches que no dormía, las pesadillas le atronaba y se ponía a llorar, extrañaba a su madre, pero nunca la contacto, aunque su número estaba anotado en un papel en su chaqueta, nunca se alejaba de él, era su amuleto.

Esa noche durmió, quizá demasiado agotada como para soñar.

El día fue igual que otros, salvo una inquietante excepción, había un muchacho en una de sus mesas, le sonreía amablemente pero tenía un trasfondo malicioso, al verlo todas sus alarmas se dispararon y tuvo la certeza de que la encontraron, salió por la puerta de atrás en medio de su turno.

Corrió a casa dando giros por callejones y plazas, abrió la puerta de su departamento y de inmediato empezó a empacar, estudio el horario del tren y tomo el dinero que había ahorrado, dejo una breve nota a su compañera explicándole su ausencia.

Shiro no podría pagar sola la renta por lo que le deseo encontrar rápidamente a otra compañera.

Antes de salir la puerta chirrió. Tomo un cuchillo de su maleta.

Pero era Shiro.

Suspiro y se colgó la mochila.

Pero se congelo en el acto, detrás de la animada Shiro estaba aquel joven, la miraba con una sonrisa.

-El vino a buscarte de parte de tu madre- le dijo Shiro mientras ella temblaba- La llame tomando el número de tu bolsillo ¡Lo siento! no quería hacerlo, pero te veías tan triste-

Lagrimas bajaron de su rostro. Su madre quizá ya estaría en el cielo. Un silbido sonó y el cuerpo de su compañera cayó al piso con una mancha carmesí en la frente.

-La concursante dieciséis fue encontrada, se cierran las apuestas-

Y disparo.

Su último pensamiento se lo dedico a su madre y a Shiro, pronto las vería y quizá al viejo también, le daría las gracias por pensar en ella y ponerla en su testamento.

-o-

"Cambien su apariencia, si es posible"

El pelo rubio y los ojos azules, un acento de Tokio. Ella podía hacerlo todo, era actriz. Una de películas XXX pero actriz al fin y al cabo.

Sacudió su pelo y miro fijamente al tendero del mercado, el podre chico la miraba embobado, agito sus pestañas y le envió un beso. Así de fácil sus compras fueron gratis.

A ella no le importaba coquetear e incluso acostarse con uno o con otro, lo importante era conseguir lo que quería, así había sido siempre, ni la estúpida isla donde la encerraron la cambio, pero gracias a eso sobrevivió.

Ella era una sobreviviente.

Desde niña, desde que llego el primer golpe y el primer abuso, siempre supo que sobreviviría. Usaba a los hombres y a las mujeres a su antojo y quizá por esa razón se la habían llevado.

El chico lo explico así.

Pero eso poco importaba tenia la certeza de que ella podría salirse con la suya, saludo al dueño del hotel donde se alojaba mientras conseguía trabajo. El pobre hombre era ya muy mayor y apenas podía levantar el teléfono cuando sonaba.

El hijo era otra historia. Y si jugaba bien sus cartas, su estancia seria larga y barata.

La novia del mismo era un problema.

La joven mujer la saludo cuando paso por su lado, era ligeramente atractiva con su pelo castaño y esas pecas inocentes. Le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, sintiéndose más segura, aquella chica no sabría tratar adecuadamente a un hombre en la cama, al menos no tan bien como ella.

La mañana siguiente encontró al atractivo chico limpiando la entrada, era alto y atlético. Le toco el hombro y lo saludo, al no notar rechazo bajo la mano por su espalda en una caricia.

Esa noche lo tuvo en su cama. Fue…bueno al menos sabía lo que hacía. El chico atractivo rompió con su novia y se dedicó a ella, por meses tuvo todo lo que quiso a cambio de unas encamadas de nada.

El año nuevo llegó y con ella su oportunidad de expansión, un hombre mayor dueño de una empresa local se había fijado en ella, se fue con el casi de inmediato, el cambio se notó, al hombre le gustaba el dolor, darlo y recibirlo, por suerte para ella tenía experiencia en ello.

Le gustaba filmarla y poner los videos después de terminar, ignoraba la razón, pero no le molestaba, consiguió un trabajo sencillo y un sueldo jugoso, la vida le sonreía, su pelo ahora rojo.

La esposa del hombre llego de sus vacaciones y sus sesiones disminuyeron, pero no se detuvieron para nada. La oficina y su casa, la estación del tren, un baño, el parque o un callejón solitario, todo valía para satisfacer los instintos de su benefactor.

Su casa era buena y con la seguridad de una buena fortaleza. Lo que la llevo a preguntarse porque aquellos hombres habían logrado entrar.

A media noche y luego de apagar las luces, sintió el piquete familiar en su cuello y una bolsa oscura en su cabeza.

-Quiero verla-

Escucho la voz de una mujer y le destaparon la cara. Era ella, la esposa de su benefactor pervertido, la miraba con rabia con sus mofletes ahogados en rojo de indignación. La señaló con el dedo llamándola puta y miles de cosas, augurando su muerte y sufrimiento.

Ella solo la miro lejana.

La mujer enfureció más y le escupió la cara.

Volvieron a cubrir su rostro y la golpearon un poco. Cuando recupero su conciencia estaba a la sombra de una palma. Mareada se puso de pie y recorrió con la vista el lugar brutalmente familiar.

Estaba de vuelta en la isla. Su pelo rojo estaba lleno de arena y los golpes la resintieron.

-¿Oye estas bien?-

Ella sonrió y acepto la ayuda, reconoció el cinturón y la maleta del otro jugador.

Quiso llorar y maldecir su suerte, pero en cambio sonrió. Debía conseguir esas bombas.

Ella era una sobreviviente.

-o-

"Sobretodo no confíen en nadie"

La más dura de las reglas que se había auto impuesto Ryouta se vio rota al aceptar la ayuda de Mai. La habían encontrado en un auto a las afueras del aeropuerto clandestino donde habían aterrizado. Estaba atada en el maletero de un auto nuevo.

Cuando Himiko y él la encontraron la ayudaron sin dudar, era muy joven y tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo. Himiko empezó a llorar y la acuno en su pecho.

Poco después apareció el mocoso manchado de sangre, seguramente del piloto del helicóptero, a Ryouta ya no le importaba, eso les daría tiempo.

Tomando de la mano a Himiko y del cuello al mocoso los metió en el auto, el sonido de un helicóptero a la distancia. Cuando la niña despertó un par de horas después, se vio confundida, pero no se asustó, su joven rostro no mostraba emoción.

La gasolina se acabó antes de llegar a la ciudad Himiko y el discutieron la posibilidad de dejarla allí para que alguien la encuentre, discutieron que hacer para esconderse. La única certeza que tenían era que estarían juntos.

El mocoso gimió e hizo un berrinche y trato de irse por su cuenta.

La niña murmuro una dirección. Pero no dijo nada más, cojeando tomo la mano de Ryouta y lo jalo hacia adelante.

Luego de varias peripecias y malos entendidos llegaron al lugar que la niña les dijo, la dejaron cerca de la puerta mientras ellos trataban de camuflarse entre la gente, pero ella no soltó la mano de Himiko.

Cuando entraron a la casa, vieron su lamentable estado, los muebles estaban volteados y las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre. La niña fue a lo que supuso era su habitación y tomo una mochila metiendo sus pertenencias.

Ryouta encontró a la madre muerta en la cocina, un cuchillo de cocina en el cráneo, el mocoso se rio y movió a la mujer con el pie.

La niña está detrás de él, no dice nada y su rostro no muestra nada, ni tristeza.

-Mai se ira mama- le dice al frio cadáver y es la única forma en la que pueden conocer su nombre.

Un tapete viejo cubre una caja fuerte, Mai la abre y de el saca dinero y papeles, cuando Ryo la ve, sabe que está metido en algo. Son identificaciones que le pertenecen a una mujer y una niña.

Les da una leve inclinación y se aleja. Himiko no la deja ir y le ruega con los ojos a Ryouta que la lleven con ellos. Ryouta duda, ya tiene a cargo a Himiko y para su pesar al mocoso arrogante, una niña perturbada los complicaría.

Pero asiente y se marchan. A Mai no le importa que usen su dinero, ni se queja cuando se embuten en una habitación de hotel, el mocoso "Kira" se recuerda, la molesta una y otra vez, ella no responde a sus pullas. Lo desespera y Ryouta nota que también lo divierte.

Pasan los días y eligen un nuevo destino.

Kira no habla más de irse.

Un departamento en la casa de una anciana es lo que consiguen con algo de dinero y una historia de amor.

Ryouta finge ser un huérfano que queda al cuidado de sus dos hermanos menores y que es ayudado por su novia cuando su casa fue tomada en pago por las deudas de sus padres. La historia es sencilla y creíble, cuenta con detalles minuciosos que han ido estudiando y enseñado a los menores.

Al mocoso no le gusta nada ser el falso hermano de Ryouta, prefiere mil veces volver a la isla que eso, pero se deja de quejarse cuando Mai le toma de la mano y pone un cuchillo en ella, es una invitación silenciosa, Ryouta sabe que es necesario, es una forma en que el mocoso calma su temperamento.

Se mueven de nuevo a los pocos meses, cambian de apariencia, Himiko es peli castaña como Mai y Ryo cambia sus ojos negros a café.

Llaman la atención de la policía en ese lugar, los niños no van a la escuela y Himiko se ve demasiado joven para ser ama de casa y madre, Kira apuñala y golpea a un pobre idiota que creía que le robaría, lo que es causa suficiente para marcharse.

Ryouta consigue un empleo en una casa de baños ceremoniales, el dueño les deja quedarse en un chalet mientras sea temporada baja, esta vez inscribe a Mai y a Kira con nombres falsos en la pequeña escuela local.

Todo va bien, al menos Kira no ha matado a nadie.

Que él sepa.

Mai no habla mucho, pero parece llevarse bien con Kira, lo controla y lo conduce en sus momentos agresivos. Le hace bien.

Es cuando Ryouta se permite tomar un respiro. Pueden lograrlo.

Pasan dos años en relativa tranquilidad, se han formado nuevas identidades y las han adoptado exitosamente.

Himiko se casara con él y Kira quiere ir por su cuenta cuando sea mayor de edad, le agrada que ese mocoso no sea tan idiota como antes, en cambio llega a asustarle lo centrado y ágil de mente que es.

Sabe que le han encontrado cuando un hombre de traje y lentes de sol sale al paso, casi no tiene tiempo para mandar un mensaje al celular de Himiko, un s.o.s para alertarlos, tendrían que separarse y huir.

-Sujeto 1002 capturado, que empiecen las apuestas-

El mundo se oscurece. Cuando despierta se encuentra en un avión de nuevo, la misma historia, pero eso no dice nada, no se enoja ni reacciona, piensa y enfurece por dentro. Llegan a la isla y esta vez sabe qué hacer, el juego ha cambiado, lo sabe con mirar sus BIMs.

La carnicería empieza y ese ser que pensaba nunca saldría de él toma el control, sus oponentes son de alto nivel y los enfrenta, corre y se esconde un par de veces.

Su corazón se detiene cuando ve a Mai. Le ataca y por poco lo mata, lo único en lo que puede pensar mientras corre es en una frase que ella le susurra cuando trata de apuñalarlo con una navaja.

"Ellos vendrán por nosotros"

Es entonces que Ryouta cambia su propia regla.

"Sobre todo confía en tus compañeros"

Sigue jugando con la certeza de que Mai y el saldrán de la isla y sobrevivirán.

-o-o-o

-o-o-

-o-

Primera incursión en Btoom!

Para su disfrute.

Pryre-chan


End file.
